


Mistletoe

by justthehiddles



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kurt is clueless, Magnus lies, Mistletoe is cruel, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, magnus's family is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Magnus opened his big mouth to his family and gotten himself into a spot of trouble this holiday season.  He told them he has a girlfriend coming home for Christmas but he is currently unattached.  He turns to you for help, the new transfer to Ystad station, and you just happen to have no plans.  Unbeknownst to Magnus, you are harboring a secret crush for him.  Can you keep your feelings in check or will you crack?
Relationships: Magnus Martinsson/Reader, Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

As you passed by Magnus’s desk, you eavesdropped on his phone conversation. His brow furrowed and his lips pulled into a tense line. You mouthed “what’s wrong” in hopes to loosening him up. He shook his head and moved the receiver to the other ear.

“No, Mom.” He waved you off. “I don’t know if she can make it.” Magnus commented in hushed tones.

Your brow now furrowed. You didn’t realize Magnus was in a relationship. When the hell did that happen? Your heart sunk into your stomach a bit at the prospect of Magnus involved with some other girl. Your not so secret crush on Magnus never made to his ears, but everyone else at least suspected. “Well, I will certainly try, Mom. Yes, I am aware it’s Christmas. I miss you too.” Magnus hung up the phone and stomped out of sight.

Later in the day, you ran into Kurt as you gathered files to take down to storage. “Kurt, can I ask a personal question?” Kurt narrowed his eyes at you. “About Magnus.” you added. Kurt nodded. “Is he involved with anyone?”

Kurt lifted his head from his paperwork to peer at you. “Not that I know of. But I don’t bother myself with the office gossip. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” you retorted with a bit too force. “Just overheard something.”

Kurt gave a soft smile. “I wouldn’t worry too much about Magnus. He seems more wrapped up in his job to get involved with anyone.”

You gave a quick nod before heading to the file room to drop over the overladen box of files. The rest of the day flew by with a flurry of paperwork and phone calls. You became so engrossed you didn’t notice Magnus sneaking glances in your direction. Every time you looked up, he busied himself with whatever happened to be sitting on his desk. The sun faded into the purple of the evening and before long everyone else left for their homes, leaving the two of you alone.

You finished up the last stack of paperwork, stacking it on the end of your desk for filing tomorrow morning. You packed up and put on your coat to leave for the evening. As you turned to leave, you ran smack into Magnus.

“Oof!” you grunted as you hit the immovable object of Magnus’s lean form. You stumbled backwards but Magnus reached out and caught you before fell.

“Sorry about that.” Magnus righted you and you blushed. He pulled his hands away as you busied yourself straightening your scarf.

“It’s all right. What can I do for you?” you looked up at him.

“Interesting choice of words.” Magnus muttered as he ran his fingers through his mop of blonde curls. You bit your lower lip as you watched him. Magnus stuttered.

“Out with it, Magnus. I need to get home.”

“What are you doing for Christmas?” he blurted.

You stood in silence for several moments. Magnus chuckled to break the silence. “Forget I asked. It’s stupid.” He turned to walk away.

“I expected you were bringing your girlfriend home.” you deadpanned. Magnus whipped around.

“What?!”

“I overheard your conversation earlier with your mom.”

“Yeah, that’s the funny thing. I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“But…”

“The conversation earlier? She kept bother me about settling down so I told her I had a girlfriend to shut her up. I never actually thought she would insist on her coming along for Christmas.”

You shifted your bag on your shoulder. “Well I am sure you will figure it out. You are rather clever.” You turned to leave and got halfway out the door before Magnus call after you.

“What are you doing for Christmas?”

You turned to face Magnus. “Nothing much, just hanging aroun… Oh no! You aren’t suggesting—”

“I pleading, begging Y/N.” Magnus’s blue eyes widened, asking you to agree with his proposition.

“Absolutely not!”

“Please? I’ll do anything. It’s only three days.”

You contemplated Magnus’s plan. The prospect of spending three days with Magnus and his family seemed more enticing than staying in your apartment alone.

“Do my all paperwork and filing for the next month?”

“Deal!” Magnus agreed as he pulled you into a hug.

He smelled of coffee and spice. You held on for a few more seconds than appropriate. Magnus pushed away, running his hands again through his unruly blond curls.

“I will fill you in on the details tomorrow. Thanks again, Y/N.”

You nodded as Magnus returned to his desk and you walked out to your car, wondering what you agreed to.

-

_Two Weeks Later, Day Before Christmas Eve_

“Now my mother is likely to pepper you with questions, remember we met at…”

Magnus droned on about what to expect from his parents and brothers and sisters. You half listened as the snowy landscape passed by through the window. The two of you came up with a convincing and cohesive story to tell his family. He spent the entire trip going through what to expect.

“Uh, hm.” you muttered as you heard a lull in the conversation.

“Y/N, did you even hear the last thing I said?” Magnus looked over at you staring into the distance.

“Um.. something about your mother?” you guessed.

“My brother.” Magnus narrowed his eyes at you. “Come on Y/N, please try for me.”

“Explain to me again why you can’t just tell your mother the truth?” you blinked at him, wide eyed and innocent. Magnus shot you a withering glance. “Fine.” You rolled your eyes. “Start over.”

Magnus pulled the car over to the side of the road, parking the car. He turned to stare at you. “You don’t have to do this. We can turn around and I will take you back.”

Magnus’s body tensed as he stared at you with those intense blue eyes. That expression he reserved for suspects when he sized them up. You peered down at his hand gripping the gear shift, knuckles white because of his vise like grip upon the knob.

“I am doing this, Magnus.” you placed your hand on top of his, rubbing your thumb over his knuckles. “We are doing this.” you squeezed his hand to punctuate your resolve.

Magnus took a deep breath and nodded at you before pulling back on to the road. Your hand lingered on his, your thumb running across the top in a soothing motion. You focused out the windshield, oblivious to the pink spreading across Magnus’s face, spurred on by your touch.

Your hand remained planted on the gear shift until the car pulled the driveway. He peered over at you one more time as if to reassure himself you would follow through. You nodded and gave his hand a final squeeze before stepping out.

The cold air hit your face and you pulled your coat tight around you. Magnus went to the trunk to retrieve the luggage, and you followed suit. A shrill tone cut through the winter silence.

“MAGNUS!”

You popped your head over the car to catch a short woman trudging down the path to reach them. Magnus’s face grew into a smile.

“Mom.” he responded as he took the older woman into a bear hug.

His mother burrowed her face into his chest before reaching up and pulling his face down to kiss both Magnus’s cheeks. You stood behind taking in the scene and chuckled to yourself at the sight, Magnus and his mom, so different from the tough, no nonsense exterior he exuded at work. If possible, you found yourself even more attracted to Magnus in that moment.

“Is this who I think it is?” his mother’s voice pulling you from your thoughts. “The infamous girlfriend?”

You smiled. “In the flesh, Ms. Martinsson.” You did a little bow.

“Name’s Clara.” she beckoned for you to come closer. You obliged. “And my good-for-nothing son over here failed to mention your name.”

Magnus cleared his throat and shifted his feet, looking at you pleading. “It’s Y/N.”

Clara smiled and pulled you into a hug. You stumbled to maintain your footing as Magnus smiled in your line of sight. He mouthed “sorry” as Clara squeezed you tight. His mother released you from her grip.

“Now come inside before you catch a death.”

You reached for the handle of your suitcase but Clara stopped you. “Magnus, you are not going to have Y/N carry her own luggage. I raised you better than that.”

“Oh, I can handle—” you started before Clara cut you off.”

“Absolutely not. You are a guest. Magnus grab the bags. We will meet you inside.” Clara hooked her arm in yours. “We will meet you inside. Y/N and I have lots of catching up to do.”

Now it was your turn to mouth “sorry” as you glanced over your shoulder to see Magnus wrangle the bags. Perhaps this would not be a terrible three days after all.

-

Once you got inside the house, Magnus’s sisters, Olivia and Ella, ambushed you at the door.

“So how did you meet?”

“Was Magnus as dorky as always?”

“You are way out of his league.”

The questions came fast and furious. Clara shushed the barrage.

“Girls! She doesn’t even have her coat off. Give her some space.” Clara took your coat and hung it on a hook near the front door. “Sorry for Ella and Olivia. They are like vultures.”

“It’s okay.”

“Magnus!” a deep voice boomed as the front door opened behind you. A tall almost clone of Magnus pushed past you.

“Liam!” Magnus dropped the bags to embrace his brother as the hug turned Liam wrestling Magnus to the ground.

“Boys, not inside!” Clara bellowed as Magnus pulled Liam into a Half Nelson.

“Boys.” a stern voice came from the living room. A man you could only assume was Magnus’s father crossed to pick both men off the ground. “That is no way to act in front of our guest.”

Magnus stood up and straighten his sweater.  
“Sorry Dad.”

“Sorry.” Liam muttered.

Magnus’s dad smiled and extended his hand to you. “Sorry about the boys. I’m Noah.”

“Y/N.”

Noah smiled. “Why don’t we all sit down for dinner and Magnus and Y/N can tell us the story of how they met?”

“Sounds like an excellent plan, honey.” Clara agreed as she pulled you into the large kitchen.

Over dinner, the entire made-up story of how the two of you met on a work project, went out for dinner a few times and sparks flew. Everyone seemed to buy the story. Magnus and you punctuated the story with handholding and knowing glances. You offered to help with the dishes but Ella and Olivia beat you to the punch.

“Nonsense!” they exclaimed.

THe family settled down in the living room but the effects of traveling took its toll on you.

“I guess I will head to bed.” you explained as you yawned for effect.

“You must be exhausted, dear!” Clara exclaimed. “Magnus, you too. Big day tomorrow.”

Magnus nodded and led you to the hallway to the bedroom. Liam started whistling.

“Magnus!” Olivia and Ella twittered.

The two of you looked confused at the rest of the family.

“Look up!” Clara gestured.

You glanced up and saw mistletoe hanging above your head. Magnus and your eyes locked and the two of you gulped.

“Kiss her, stupid.” Liam urged.

The air emptied from the room as Magnus’s eyes darted between your lips and his family. Your face flushed as your hands lighted on Magnus’s shoulders. He licked his lips and leaned in to give you a quick peck on your lips. You swore you saw stars in your eyes.

“No, bro! A real kiss.” Ella teased.

You smiled as you pulled Magnus into a deep embrace, your lips crashing against his. Magnus stiffened at the contact at first. Soon he relaxed, his hands lifting to caress the sides of your face. Your hands slid up from his shoulders to entwine in the blond curls around the nape of his neck. You tugged him closer and Magnus sighed into your mouth. The two of you parted and silence filled the room.

A low whistle broke the tension.

“Your girl has got moves, Magnus.” Liam punched through the air.

“Goodnight.” you quipped as you pulled Magnus down the hallway.

The two of you didn’t speak until the door shut behind you.

“Sorry about that back there.” Magnus said. “I didn’t think—”

“No apologies necessary.” you gritted, pushing your feelings down. “It’s all for the story, right?”

Magnus nodded. “Yes, of course. Now sleeping…” You looked over his shoulder to see a double bed.

“I can take the floor.” you offered.

“If anyone is taking the floor, it’s me.”

Magnus pulled at the top quilt and grabbed the pillow. You reached over him, your breast grazing against his arm. Magnus turned to hide his blushing face as your fingers landed on his.

“Nonsense, Magnus. We are all adults here. We can share the bed.”

Magnus flushed deeper at the notion. You grabbed your pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change. By the time you returned, Magnus was already under the covers.

“I took the right side, if that is all right with you.”

“Whatever.” you pulled the covers back and slid into the sheets.

You situated the covers and pillow to form a make a wall between the two of you.

“Don’t trust me.” Magnus smiled.

“Not for a second.” you returned the smile.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

“See you in the morning, Magnus.”

You laid in still darkness, staring at the ceiling. As sleep slipped through fingers, you turned to your right.

“Magnus?” you whispered into the dark.

No response.

“Magnus?” you tried again, louder. Nothing.

“I guess you are asleep.” you muttered as you turned back over.

As you drifted off, you didn’t notice Magnus turned to look at you.


	2. Part 2

_Christmas Eve_

You woke up the next morning and turned to face away from Magnus. Something heavy draped over your waist. You burrowed deeper into the quilts and sheets, oblivious to Magnus’s presence behind you, wiggling your ass against his crotch. Not even the soft sigh Magnus let out pulled you out of your sleepy reverie.

“Hmm.” you groaned as Magnus’s arm wrapped around your waist pulled you tight against his body.

Heat radiated through your pajamas and in your sleep induced haze, you sensed Magnus’s hardness pressed against your backside. You rolled over in his embrace to lie chest to chest. Or more so, head to chest what with the height difference. You breathed deep and took in the heady scent of spice, citrus, and something masculine. The mixture smelled of Magnus, who stirred in front of you. His lips grazed against your temple and a contented sigh left your lips. Magnus’s eyes fluttered open as a smile teased the corners of his lips.

“Morning.” you whispered as your mind started wake up.

“Morning.” he returned.

And then your brain woke up and realized the predicament. Your eyes widened, and you panicked.

“FUCK! I’m sorry!” you screamed as you scrambled back. Magnus yelled in reaction to you and scrambled back. He did not realize he teetered on the edge. His eyebrows drew up and his eyes turned to saucers as he disappeared over the edge, taking the top quilt with him. He hit the floor with a sharp thud.

“Ow!” he groaned as you stood and ran around the bed to check on him.

Magnus’s blond head popped out from underneath the colorful quilt.

“What was that about?!” he huffed as you offered a hand to help him up.

“Well… I was sleeping… and you… were… I… panicked.” you stuttered as you warmth rose to your cheeks.

“Panicked?! Whatever for?”

You opened your mouth to explain what transpired on the bed in your sleepy haze but instead you grabbed your clothes and rushed to the bathroom, shutting the door on a confused Magnus.

-

You put your pajamas away and headed out into the living area. The smell of coffee, cinnamon, and baked goods filled the air. Your stomach growled as you walked into the kitchen. Magnus sat at the table, coffee cup in one hand and buttered toast in the other.

“What on earth are you wearing?” you wrinkled your nose at the sight of Magnus’s clothes. “Someone took the bathroom.” he responded with a mouthful of toast, he gestured at the Christmas sweater pulled over pajamas. “I needed warmth.”

You chuckled at the mismatch of stripes and wool. “You look ridiculous.”

Magnus stood, shoving the last bites of toast in his mouth. He glided past you. “You never complained about your clothes before.” he smirked as he strolled past.

You took in the sight of Magnus’s ass as he walked towards the bedroom, the thin pajama pants leaving little to the imagination.

“Hmmm.” Clara cleared her throat behind you. You spun on your heel to meet her. “What can I get you for breakfast, hon?”

You smiled at Clara. “Just coffee for now.”

Clara returned your smile with a scowl and a shake of the head.

“Absolutely not!” Clara sat you down at the table with a sharp turn while she busied herself fixing you up a plate.

You smiled at the idea of Clara fussing over Magnus as a child. Seeing his mother explained Magnus’s nervous ticks. Soon a plate filled with food sat before you. Your stomach grumbled in response to the delicious aroma filling the air.

“Do you spoil all of Magnus’s girlfriends like this?” you asked as you cut the meat into bite-sized portions.

Clara let loose a sound somewhere between a scoff and laugh. “Hardly, hon.”

You looked at her with the corners of your mouth down turned. “They were that awful? That doesn’t sound like Magnus.”

Clara turned and chuckled at your face. “You misunderstand. You are the first girlfriend he ever brought home.”

You choked on your sip of coffee you took; the liquid burning the inside of your nose. “I beg your pardon?”

“Frankly, I’m surprised you came. Magnus always comes up with some excuse. I realize the two of you do important work but family is important too.”

You swore you spied the hint of wetness in Clara’s eyes. You rose to come face to face with Clara and took her into a hug. “Thank you, Clara.”

She startled in your embrace for a moment before her arms rose to wrap around you. “Of course, hon.”

The two of you lingered in the embrace until a voice cut through the air.

“What have I wandered into?” The two of you parted to see Magnus staring at the scene before him, you, his “girlfriend” and his mother in a deep embrace. “The two of you aren’t conspiring against me?” His lips curled into a small smile as he picked at the bacon on your plate.

You stepped forward and swatted his hand. “Get your own.”

“Mom, are you going to allow her to abuse your favorite son?” he whined.

Clara winked at you. “Absolutely. There is more bacon on the stove.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at you. “I don’t like this one bit.”

“Get used to it darling, because I am not going anywhere.” you swatted at his backside as he walked to the stove. In that moment, you noticed Magnus kept on his sweater.

“Are you going to wear that hideous sweater all day?”

Magnus popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. “Get used to it, darling, because the sweater is not going anywhere.”

You groaned as you drank your coffee.

-

The rest of the family woke up and shuffled into the kitchen in their pajamas. You noticed a trend of hideous sweaters over pajamas with the men of the Martinsson family.

“So apparently this is a genetic thing?” you gestured at Magnus’s brother and father.

“I don’t understand.” Magnus quipped, a twinkle in his eye.

“Don’t listen to Magnus, Y/N, all the men in this family have questionable fashion sense. Despite the women being fashion mavens.” Ella retorted, sticking her tongue at Magnus.

The banter between continued between the siblings with Clara and Noah interjecting when things got a little too raucous. You sat off to the side and watched the scene. To many, it would seem like bickering and fighting but you see the love in everyone’s eyes around that table. A pit in your stomach grew as you watched. A sense of guilt at lying to these wonderful people. For lying to Magnus about your true feelings. The thought ate at your sense of Christmas joy but you pushed the nagging thought down as Clara clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Time for presents!”

The family rose and headed to the living area, some taking their coffee or cocoa with them. Magnus came up behind you and squeezed your sides.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.” he whispered in your ear.

“Merry Christmas, Magnus.” you returned the sentiment, looking into his bright blue eyes.

Everyone found a seat in the small living area. Noah took charge standing by the tree. Ella and Olivia sat on the floor in front of the roaring fire. Liam and Magnus settled on the couch and Clara took residence up in her armchair. You stood off to the side, unsure where to go. Magnus noticed your trepidation and stood up to pull next to him on the couch. Magnus and Liam took up most of the couch and you squeezed next to Magnus, the heat from his legs radiating to you.

“Okay, time to pass out the presents.” Noah announced.

He pulled presents one by one from underneath the tree. As each person received their present, they unwrapped the present and held it up for everyone to see.

“To Y/N, from…” Noah stated, “Magnus!”

Noah handed you the package. Magnus must have wrapped the present himself what with the crinkled paper and copious amounts of tape.

You spied him beaming at you as his dad placed the package into your hands. You shook the package.

“Should I be scared?” you asked. “I mean I don’t want to corrupt your poor sisters.”

Magnus and Liam laughed. “Please, they are the worst offenders.” Liam added.

You ripped the paper to reveal a book. You spied the title. It was the book you mentioned to Kurt weeks ago. Magnus was not part of that conversation.

“How did you know?”

“I overheard you talking to Kurt about it weeks ago and couldn’t resist getting it for you. I hope you like it.”

Magnus was so thoughtful tears threatening to burst from the corners of your eyes.

“I love it!” you exclaimed as you threw your arms around him and kissed his lips. Magnus blushed. “Thank you.” you stuttered as you pulled away.

You glanced around the room to see everyone’s eyes staring at the two of you. Magnus’s blush deepened. Noah cleared his throat to draw the attention back to the presents.

“And next, to Magnus from…” he turned the tag over, “Y/N!”

You blushed at the mention of your name. Magnus took the package.

He shook the package and gave you a questioning glance. You shrugged your shoulders in a non-committal way.

Magnus tore at the paper, only to find a plain white box. He lifted the lid. He lifted a stack of papers attached with a ribbon.

“What is it?”

“Open the book up!” you shoved into his shoulder.

Magnus opened the cover and saw a series of coupons. They said things such as “Good for one hour of answering the phone” and “Good for one Kurt distraction” and other sort of work-related tasks.

Magnus’s head snapped to stare at you. You gave a shy smile.

“Did you make this yourself?”

“Of course! I don’t think there are many commercially available Kurt Wallander coupon books.”

“This is perfect.” Magnus hugged you, burying your face into his ridiculous sweater.

“I guess you like the coupon book!” you answered in muffled tones.

Magnus kissed your temple. “I adore it.”

You smiled as Magnus held you tight. Liam tapped Magnus on the shoulder. Magnus leaned back, not breaking contact with you.

“She’s a keeper, bro.” Liam whispered in Magnus’s ear.

“She is.” Magnus nodded and squeezed your hand.

Another wave of guilt hit you hard. You smiled at everyone looked at the two of you adoring the close relationship Magnus and you seemed to share. But you lied about it all. Except your feelings for Magnus, which seem unreciprocated. Damn if he wasn’t a world class actor. He should have gone to drama school.

Once everyone opened their presents and cocoa refilled, you excused yourself to the bedroom. You couldn’t bear to sit in the room and continue to lie to Magnus’s family.

The door shut behind you and you flopped onto the bed. The tears flowed, soaking the pillowcase. You didn’t see the door open and Magnus slip in. The mattress shifted with Magnus’s weight.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” He rubbed his hands along your ankle.

“Nothing. Go away!” you snapped into the pillow, not trusting yourself to face him.

“It is not nothing. You’re crying. Don’t hide your face.”

You sat up next to Magnus.

“I can’t do this anymore, Magnus. I tried but I can’t continue to lie to your family.”

“Come on, Y/N. It’s today and tomorrow. We are so close!” Magnus pleaded.

“No, Magnus!” You stood up to face him. “I can’t. I lie to your family and I can’t lie to you!”

Magnus ran his fingers through his errant curls. He rose to step in front of you.

“Lie to me?”

“Yes, you.” you dropped your chin to your chest. “You’re so good at pretending we’re in this loving relationship that I have actually believed you feel that way. It has made it impossible to hide my feelings for you. I really like your family, Magnus. Your mom, your sisters, even Liam—”

“Repeat that again.” His fingers tugged your chin up.

You looked into his eyes, pupils dilated. He swallowed hard. “I really like your family—”

“No, the part before that.” His hand slid from your chin to cup your cheek. His thumb stroking your face.

“It has made it impossible to hide my feelings for you.”

“I thought so.”

He pulled you into a kiss. Your hands splayed across his chest. You pushed away but he held you tight. His other hand settled on the small of your back. He kissed with urgency and passion. You sighed and Magnus took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. You followed suit.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the two of you parted. Magnus’s chest heaved against yours.

“Um…” you started.

Magnus smiled. “Yeah, I wasn’t acting these past two days, Y/N.”

You searched his eyes for any hint of malice, but saw none. “How long?”

“Two weeks after you started.”

“I’ve been working at the station for six months.”

“There’s been a lot of cold showers.”

You chuckled. You slid your hands underneath his sweater, tugging at the hem. “Well, here’s to more heat in your life.”

You pulled the sweater off of Magnus. “Much better than that hideous sweater.”

“I like that sweater.”

“I like it on the floor.” you smirked.

“I would like yours to join it.” Magnus tugged at your top. You lifted your arms to help him. He tossed it next to him.

Magnus spun you and walked you back until your knees hit the bed. You fell backwards. Magnus climbed onto the bed. His weight fell against you as he tugged your bra down to expose your breasts. He plucked at your nipples, working them into hard pebbles and moaned at his touch.

“Shh, darling. The family will find out.”

You nodded uncertain if you could comply. You clawed at Magnus’s jeans, undoing the fly as Magnus sucked on that spot where your neck met your shoulder. You hooked your thumbs in the belt loops and tugged, taking his jeans and underwear down in one swift motion. They pooled around Magnus’s knees and he moved to pull them off the rest of the way. You bucked your hips up and Magnus pulled your own trousers and underwear off, dropping them off the side of the bed.

Magnus settled between your thighs. “You are exquisite.” he commented. He nipped at your inner thigh. A small whimper escaped your lips. Magnus smirked from his perch.

“Patience.”

“I have been patient for six months.”

He licked along your slit, causing you to shudder.

“Someone likes the attention.” Magnus growled. He licked again. This time you bucked your hips. Magnus moved and flicked the tip of his tongue of your clit. You groaned through gritted teeth.

Magnus moved between teasing your clit and slit with his tongue and you felt the coil inside your core winding tighter and tighter. Your breath came in gasps at this point.

“You want to cum, darling?” Magnus grinned as his fingers trailed up your thigh.

You nodded, frantic. Magnus teased his finger for a moment, coating it with your juices, before sliding inside you. Magnus pumped in and out of you at a leisurely pace. You bucked your hips to match his rhythm. Magnus moved his other arm to hold your hips still. He added a second finger and sped up.

“Yes, Magnus. Please.” you pleaded.

“Cum for me.” Magnus hooked his fingers at the apex, catching your g spot. In moments, you tumbled over the edge.

“Fuck!” you hissed in hushed tones.

Magnus smiled as you pulled his fingers out of you, licking the juices from them. He gave his cock a couple of pumps before lining up and pushing inside. You hissed at the sensation.

“Fuck, you are amazing.” Magnus groaned.

“Shh.”

Magnus thrusted, snapping his hips. You gripped his shoulders pulling him deeper.

“God!”

Magnus’s pubic bone grazed against you, causing delicious friction but not enough. You squeezed a hand between the two of you. You found your clit and circled the small bundle of nerves. Magnus’s thrusts faltered as his release neared.

“Y/N, I’m close.” he moaned. His pleas sent you over the edge.

You bit down on Magnus’s shoulder to stop from screaming out loud. Magnus felt your pussy clench around his cock and he tumbled over the edge with you milking him, his seed spilling inside you. Magnus stilled on top of you, glistening from the exertion, the silence thick in the air.

“Do you think your family heard?” you asked as Magnus rolled off, lying down beside you.

“Does it matter? We are supposed to be in a relationship.” He kissed your temple.

“What are we exactly?” you turned to study him. “Friends don’t sleep with each other.”

Magnus smiled. “This can be whatever we want it to be.”

“I like the sound of that.”

-

_The New Year_

Kurt walked up to your desk, dropping a stack of files in your inbox. You stared up at the man.

“Kurt.”

“Y/N. How was your holiday?”

“Uneventful.” you lied.

“I know you asked around about Magnus. I heard he has gone to gotten himself a serious girlfriend. Sorry to break the bad news.”

You shrugged your shoulders. “You win some…” Magnus came up behind Kurt.

“Ready for lunch, darling?”

“One second.” You clicked a few keys on your computer before shooting off this last email. “Ready.”

Kurt stood by, shooting glances between the two of you, trying to figure out the scene before him. Magnus helped you with your coat, before giving you a quick kiss.

“Kurt.” Magnus greeted before taking your hand. Kurt did not respond.

The phone rang on your desk; you stopped.

“Kurt can you get the phone? We’re on our lunch break.” you yelled over your shoulder before walking out hand in hand with Magnus. Kurt picked up the phone after the fourth ring, still not sure what just transpired.


End file.
